Let's spar together
by tfnmal23
Summary: This is a one shot from my fanfic on archive of our own calls Alternative Valentine's Day. Alex and Maggie talk about sparring together at the DEO and have some competitive banter on who will win in that match up. This banter continues in this cute, fluffy at times, cheeky one shot. I hope you enjoy it. This takes place after 2x13 and before 2x16.


Maggie didn't forget that Alex mentioned sparing in their fancy room at the DEO. Even though Maggie is tiny in stature no one should ever rule her out. She wasn't scared at all about taking on her girlfriend in a one on one match.

Maggie: So we're still on for a match in your fancy ring tomorrow at the DEO? What time?

Alex: Oh yeah we are still on! Depends, do you want others to see me kick your ass or ...Not so much? ;-)

Maggie: Oh you think you are so damn cute with that winky face. I'm actually in early for the night so I'm good with 8am if you are? I mean, I don't want to wound your precious pride in front of your co-workers.

Alex: Oh okay. 8am sharp! Better bring your A game, Sawyer!

Maggie: Don't underestimate me, Danvers.

Maggie laughed as she set the phone down on the nightstand. She took a quick shower not wetting her hair and changed into shorts and her favorite Batgirl t-shirt. She crawled into bed and decided to change to girlfriend mode and text Alex good night.

Maggie: Sweet dreams, babe.

Alex: Are you trying to get me to go easy on you tomorrow?

Maggie: No, never. This is your gf talking now. And I genuinely wanted to say good night like I always do.

Alex: Ok okay. The competitiveness in me took over, sorry. Good night, babe. Sleep well.

Maggie: Good night 😁

The next morning Alex woke stretching out in her large king size bed. As she rolled over to look at the clock on the nightstand, she thought about wanting Maggie to always stay over. She thought about asking her to move in, but was it too soon for them to move in. They've been together for 6 months now. She thought it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

She showered and put on some jogging pants and a jacket to match. She grabbed a piece of toast with peanut butter on top and her coffee in to go cup then she was off to the DEO to meet Maggie.

Alex walked into the DEO and Maggie was sitting with Winn at the computers and spinning around in her chair like a child. She spun and caught a glimpse of Alex and her side view.

"About time Danvers, I thought I was going to have to mop the floor with Winn here." Maggie perked up in her chair and smiled at the detective with those dimples, those damn dimples.

She smiled back. Thinking about seeing this girls face all morning and here she is. "It's a very good thing I'm here then. Saved myself some patching up later, right Winn?" She leaned down to give Maggie a quick peck in the lips and Maggie smiled into the kiss like she always does.

"Ah, whatever Alex. If you weren't practically my sister I would be window side watching this sparring session, but there is nothing hot about watching my sister spare someone else who is almost a sister by default." He covers his eyes and starts to gouge them out at just the thought of it.

"Well, Winn we all know you are lucky they've made stamps self-adhesive...Because you can barely lick a stamp," Alex chuckled and Maggie laughed a little.

"Good one, Alex." Winn just shot a glare and said at her as they walked away.

Alex opened the door for Maggie into the sparing room. "Are you ready for this?" She looked her up and down, grinning. Maggie was wearing a tight fitting royal blue and black workout top and black yoga pants. Her hair was up in a ponytail, which Alex always loved too just as much as it being down - curly or straight. She just loved her hair period.

"Are you checking me out, Danvers?" Maggie looked her up and down and she also turned to look at her as she passed to make it super obvious she was checking her out too. Sizing her up even.

"I might have been," she paused. "Maybe, but I would like to think I was a little more coy about it." Alex took off her workout jacket and reveiled her black sports bra. Although Maggie couldn't keep her eyes off Alex's core and her rippling shoulder blades. Phew.

"What the hell? Where is the rest of your clothes? I'm not going to be able to concentrate with all this going on." Maggie motioned with her hands and directed her eyes at Alex's core and chest area. "This is a serious disadvantage."

"Oh, please. Like you weren't thinking of distracting me with this tight workout top gripping you in all the right places, huh?" Alex walked up to Maggie and gave her a hug then planted some kisses on her shoulder.

Maggie grabbed Alex around her middle tightly and pulled in closer to her. "We need to warm up and do this because right now my head is telling me something else so I need to be focused on something else, quick."

"Yes, you are right. We better warm up, I don't need you breaking anything or pulling a muscle...babe." She pulled away and winked at her.

They sat down on the mat with their feet touching each other's and they would stretch out their hamstrings by holding hands. Leaning back and then forward, Maggie showing Alex some stretching moves from yoga. Alex not getting any of it because she isn't as flexible as Maggie is. She waves her hand at Maggie, "You can have that yoga crap. I'll stick to my normal stretches."

"Suit yourself, Danvers. Yoga is more than the moves. It grounds you and connects you in ways that are hard to explain. It is good for the mind and soul."

"Ok, blah blah freaking blah. That's what you keep telling me, but I can't be a pretzel. Enough talking, let's do this. You ready to make friends with the mat, Sawyer?" Alex gets up quickly and starts bouncing around on the balls of her feet. She brings up her hands to gesture to Maggie to bring it. She stops bouncing and holds a wide open stance with her left leg leading her right and bends her knees.

Maggie laughs and then in a matter of seconds she gets serious because Alex has put on her game face. Maggie puts up her hands in defense, but she attacks like Alex wanted her too. They impact against each other and Alex feels the force of Maggie. She's thinks to herself. This girl is stronger than she looks.

Alex digs into the mat to push back on Maggie to get her off her. She still meets a force to be reckoned with. Maggie's sneakers are already dug into the mat providing her help with the force, so Alex releases the grip and Maggie is off balance and falls to the mat.

"What's the matter, Mags? Lost your footing, there?" Alex backs up more and bounces on the balls of her feet again.

Maggie just glared at Alex and took off at full speed to a full tackle knocking down Alex and wiping her out. Maggie now on top of her. "I bet by the look on your face right now you didn't see that coming, huh?" Maggie leaned down close to Alex's face and said, "What's that matter? Cat got your tongue?" She lifted herself up off Alex and stretched out her arms to display toughness.

Alex got up slowly and checked her lip for blood that she felt or thought she felt. Nope, no blood but she will feel that fat lip later. "Ok, now the line has been drawn. I'm not holding back on you."

"Oh, by all means. Let's see what you got, Danvers."

Alex went quickly at Maggie with a right swing at her and she blocked it. Then a left swing at her and she ducked under it and moved quickly behind Alex and swept Alex's feet from underneath her. Alex found herself on the mat again. She went down pretty hard, so Maggie quickly ran over and knelt down to see if she was ok. "Alex, you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to send you down so hard."

Alex glared at her and grabbed the back of her neck. Maggie reached out her hand to offer to help her up and Alex brushed out of the way. She didn't want her help. She rolled away from her and gained her composure.

"You sure you are okay, Alex? All kidding aside I want make sure you are good." Maggie said. And no sooner did she get that out and Alex leaped at her.

Alex slammed Maggie down on the mat. Alex still on top of her Maggie laced her leg in between Alex's legs and spun her so Maggie was on top. They were both breathing pretty heavy and sweat was starting shows as it glistened when the light shined just so. Maggie tried to hold down Alex's arms, but Alex quickly wiggled out of the hold. She sat up quickly face to face with Maggie and she shoved her off of her. They both got up their feet again.

"Your turn, come at me," Alex said to Maggie.

Maggie went low, as she is as scrapper and she want to get the taller at a disadvantage. She leaned into Alex to try and land her on her back to the mat, but the force of Alex just caused Maggie to give out and crash to the mat. She was breathing pretty heavy and so was Alex. She felt some of her hairs ran away and were in her face. She got back up and brushed the hairs out of her face.

Alex smiled at the fatigue setting into Maggie. "Sawyer, you getting tired?"

"Oh, back to talking smack, but when I landed you back down on the mat you weren't talking then." Maggie replied quickly.

This time Maggie stayed high and tried to get some jabs in. They danced around right and left like in a boxing ring taking small jabs at one another. Maggie always quicker to move before the punch came from Alex.

"Where did you learn to box?" Alex asked Maggie as they continued.

"I told you I had an older brother who I idolized. Well he used to wrestle in high school and he after college decided to become a boxer. He lives in Vegas now and fights probably twice a month." Maggie shared.

"This explains so so much," she paused. "You really wiped me out before and I felt the wind get knocked out of me a little. You might be tiny, but you are mighty."

Maggie laughed. "Well I had to learn to defend myself in my family."

"There is no way that yoga crap has made you this strong. You must workout and strength training."

"Of course, Danvers. Yoga like I said is so much more than a workout. We should workout together and I will show how to get guns like these." Maggie flexed her arms.

Alex laughed, "What? You don't like my guns?"

"Their alright, if your into that sort of thing. I mean, look at this definition here. Sick, right?" Maggie bragging and flexing again. Alex had to admit that whenever she sees her arms she goes gaga over them and this definition she speaks of.

Alex shoves Maggie out of her expression of being so damn proud of herself. "Let's go one more round of intensity to get the heart pumping then I'm good. I really enjoyed this." Maggie says to Alex.

"Ok, let's go." Alex says quick and then she immediately lunges at Maggie with her right hand punch and Maggie wasn't ready so she gets it in the face. Right about middle of her cheek bone she feels the impact.

"Ow! Damn," she bends down to feel her face.

"Shit Maggie! I'm sorry," she goes to wrap her arms around her and tries to make eye contact. Tears are forming in her eyes. "Let's stop. That's enough for today." Alex says and grabs Maggie's hand to bring her to the bench.

Maggie shoves her and laughs. "Haha, gotcha," she runs away to the other side of the room bouncing so proud of herself. "But that did hurt a little can we just wrestle more and less punching. I'm going to feel that one later."

"Oh, just like this fat lip I'm going to feel later here too, huh?"

"I'm sorry, it happened so quickly. I think perhaps you underestimated me before and you were caught off guard." She winked at Alex.

"Save that winking shit for later, Sawyer. Man up! Let's see how tough you are? You get down on all fours and let's see if I can get you out of the ring."

"Ok, deal," Maggie got down and got into position.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"Ready."

Alex grabbed Maggie around the waist and yanked as hard as she thought possible. Maggie did budge much maybe a couple feet from where she was. Maggie got low as low as possible to feel like trying to move dead weight.

"Good luck, Danvers. I know how to completely use all my weight in my favor." Maggie grunted out.

"You aren't kidding. I've wrestled with Supergirl without her powers in this room and I think you might be able to take her."

"You give up?" Maggie asked.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I'm exhausted and I do give up."

"Oh wait I still want to try to move you. Please let me try," she begged.

"It wouldn't be fair because I told you I was tired."

"Come on, get down there." She motioned Alex into position.

"Ugh, I'm all sweaty Sawyer. Ok, ok. Ready," she complied.

Maggie grabbed one of Alex's arm quickly and flipped her on her back so fast her head was spinning. She pinned her shoulders down on the mat and idioticly counted it out.

"Alex, you just let me win."

"Actually, I think I won. I've got you on top of me," she raised her eye brows and smiled. Then she bit her lip.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Bite your lip! You know that's my thing. That my thing I can't resist about you."

"So stop resisting, babe. Give into it." She smiled coyly and clearly up to something. "Kiss me."

Alex layer beneath Maggie and Maggie gave in. She kissed her hard and passionately. Their breathing was already elevated and now you add this to the mix. Maggie nibbled on Alex's lip and Alex winced at the pain.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Not so great for kissing with a bum lip, huh?"

"Oh, who said she needed to kiss?" Alex with all her strength left rolled them over so Alex was on top. "Close your eyes."

Maggie shocked her head no.

"Trust me. Close your eyes."

Maggie closed them finally. Alex began leaning in really close to Maggie's chest blowing softly on her and then blowing up to the crook in her neck. She continued to her ear and back down around her neck and then she stopped. She came to her lips and slowly and softly pecked small, delicate kiss to her lips and Maggie answered her back with reciprocating gentle kisses.

Static came over the PA system.

"Attention:. This is Supergirl and Winn. Based on what we see on the screen, this is not sparring. Maggie hands where I can see them." Maggie complied. "Alex, I think it's time that you and Maggie make your way to HR to fill out some paperwork."

The static stopped.

Then it returned.

"Oh, and Alex...I booked you and Maggie for the same seminar for sexual harassment as Mon-el and I. You're welcome!"

Alex collapsed on top of Maggie in embarrassment and defeat.

"Babe, can you explain what that is all about?" Maggie asked still trying to comply with her hands up where they can see them.

"Yes, yes I will." Alex got up and held a hand out to help Maggie up.

"I will explain after we go see Pam."

"Who's Pam?" Maggie asked.

She held out her hand. She looked at Maggie's face and Maggie's looked at Alex's lip starting to swell.

"We need to get this over with and get you home. You need ice on that cheekbone of yours."

"Same goes for you. Fat Albert called. He wants his lip back." Maggie joked.

"Laugh it up now, Sawyer. You won't be joking when you meet Pam."

"Will someone tell me who the hell is Pam?"

Alex leads them out of the sparring room and straight up to HR.

 **The End**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Feedback is very welcomed and appreciated it. :-)**


End file.
